royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Tilly II
Tilly ---- "Mother, look! I can see the Capital from here, isn't it beautiful?" Ricard shouted out of excitement. :Tilly nodded, in agreement. "It is dear, yes. Run along and tell Ser David that we are close to port." Ricard beamed up to his mother and ran along. Tilly sighed, and watched her son almost collide with a crewmate, who muttered something under his breath as Ricard mumbled an apology before running along. We should have came by carriage, but it would have taken even longer, she thought to herself haughtily. Tilly already missed Aisha, and her lord husband. Surprisingly, Aisha had been happy to learn that her mother and younger brother was leaving for the Capital. She wasn't even the slightest bit upset for staying behind. She was much like her father, that way. Ricard, on the other hand, cried many tears when he was boarding the ship, much to Lord Keaton's dismayment. Tilly ushered him on board as quickly as she could, to stop her husband from being more embarrassed. Their first of two days of sailing went smoothly, with no strong and hazardous winds. It was the Season of Spring, however, and there were normally never any storms during Spring. Spring, she thought to herself, smiling. It had been Spring for seventeen years, now. Maesters and Magisters all around Fantasica have all been saying that Summer will never come, not for another decade, at least. Tilly always wondered how they could tell what Season it was? Did it have to do with the clouds? Was it the smell that the flowers gave off? Or, was it just some tale that only those with a chain and scrolls knew how to un-ravel. Back on Snake Rock, it always seemed to be Winter, much like near The Head, where she once spent a full year. But, those were the days that she wanted to forget. He still sends me letters, she scarcely read them, however. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she descended down to the cabin that she shared with her son. It was a small thing, with a bed and cot, the candle light bouncing off both. They didn't bother to unpack, seeing as they were only going to be sailing on the boat for two days and two nights. :Their second day, however, was when the sea sickness kicked in. Thankfully, Ricard didn't have to suffer, but she did. She spent most of the day, retching into a bucket. Last night, however, it abruptly stopped. She managed to drink some lemon water, before slipping into a dreamless sleep, with Ricard snoring rather loudly in his cot. She was broken away from her thoughts by the sound of a horn. Tilly cleared her throat, smoothed down the skirts of her dark grey shoulder-padded dress and walked up the steps. The boat had already been ported, and she was glad to see a royal retinue of Knights awaiting them near the beginning of the port. She walked over to Ser Myles who was looking through a looking pole. Myles' black, bushy hair had been combed back, the grease in his hair glistened in the early afternoon sunlight. "My brother-by-law has been good to us, bringing all these Knights to guide us to our home for the next few moon cycles." :Ser Myles shrugged his shoulders. "Not just Knights, m'lady. Lord Helix Messer is there, leading the band. Surprised he ain't cowering over losing his gorgeous daughter to a man as average as Lord Wilbert Cunningham." Myles was one of several Knights who had the guts to speak ill of the Cunningham Clan. She admired his bravery, but yet, he still had to be careful. They were in the city of Secrets now, and some would happily sell other's secrets for the Gold. "Take care who you speak to, Ser Myles. The Cunningham's have men who would love nothing more than to sell what you just told me. Now, come. My stomach is stirring, and my young son wishes to see the Capital." Once finished, Tilly took her leave, and walked down the steps of the boat, accepting no help from the crewmates and her husband's Knights. Ricard was impatient in waiting, and grabbed her hand as she took the final step, causing her to almost trip. Ricard beamed, showing all his teeth, at the sight of all the Knights on their horses. As they walked along the harbour, Lord Helix, supported by two other Knights, began to trot up to them. She forced Ricard to slow down. Now was a better time than ever to remind her son of his manners. :"Remember, my sweet son. Let them introduce themselves first, and either bow your head or thank them with their appropriate title. Do not beam. Smile pleasantly. Do you understand me?" "Yes, lady mother. I understand." He replied, sullenly. :Tilly smiled. She didn't want to be hard on him, but he might just be the only son that Keaton and herself will ever have. The night before they left, they made love. It wasn't nice, it was plain and boring. At least his seed went inside her. Perhaps she could be pregnant within a moon's turn, or longer. She had to remember to check with a Maester, or Magister, whichever served Jewel Keep. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, she was surprised to see Lord Helix, with his two Knights, towering over them on their stallions. They were his Knights. Both bearing Shields with the House of Messer Coat of Arms on. All they are missing are the bells, she mused. She grew up in the Farmlands, being born and raised in Moor Hill, so she most likely knew their own family shields. Tilly bowed her head towards Lord Helix, and he did the same. "Lady Tilly, King Maurice apologises that he cannot attend you him. He, alas, is still recovering from the wedding of my daughter and Lord Wilbert." Tilly noted that he spoke Lord Wilbert's name icily. :"No apologies needed, Lord Helix. Speaking of the wedding, a present for the new Lord and Lady of Clanton Gardens." She turned her head and nodded to the guards, standing a few feet behind her. They carried the chest over to sit in front of Lord Helix and his stallion. Tilly looked up to him, hoping he would be pleased. He had a sullen look on his face, almost familiar to Ricard's when there was no more cake. "Lord Wilbert and Lady Esme have already left, my lady. Lord Cunningham eagerly wanted to go back to his own castle. I will make arrangements for it to be sent to them." Tilly nodded her approval. The gifts were nothing special. Scented candles, boxes of jewels and some old books from the Doncaster Reign. Tilly loved to read on the Doncaster Reign, and even brought a few for herself to read as well. :Eager to move on from the touchy subject, Lord Helix turned his attention to Ricard, who was standing idle, doing nothing. Tilly gave his hand a small squeeze, to give him some sparks of life. Lord Helix smiled down to him. "And you must be little Ricard. Your namesake would be proud. Aren't you a sharp little lord? You most likely do not know who I am." Lord Helix said, politely as ever. :Ricard shook his head. "You are Lord Helix Messer, the Chief of the Farmlands, and the ruler of Byde. You married Lady Delena, from the Laurel Clan. And you also have a very pretty horse." Ricard would have droned on, but thankfully, he didn't. Tilly could feel herself blushing. He sounded like a caller, she angrily thought. If Lord Helix was upset, or angered by Ricard's words, then he didn't say anything. Instead, he let out a small laugh. "Her name is Nelly, little lord. And she is quite a beauty." Lord Helix replied, jokingly. :Ricard let out a small giggle. Tilly allowed herself a laugh, but in truth, she wanted to sleep. And eat. And sleep some more. She was never good speaking with lords. She preferred to speak with Ladies. Lord Helix eventually stopped laughing and turned to face Lady Tilly. He licked his lips. "We have a carriage for yourself and kin, and ten horses. Some men will required to walk, I'm afraid, my lady." :Tilly nodded. "Understandable, my lord. Lead the way. I would love nothing more than to stand on a ground that doesn't move." And with that, Lord Helix steered Nelly around, his men following suit and began to trot back up the way they came. Tilly began to walk herself, clutching at the skirts of her dress as she walked, careful not to tread on them, less they'd would get dirty. She could hear little Ricard's feet hopping along behind her. She only had to look in the waters to see that her men were walking close behind her, carrying their luggage and chests. They reached the harbour, and all of their luggage and chests were divided equally. Ser Myles assisted Tilly into the carriage, and lifted Ricard into the carriage too. Narcissa Frost was the only handmaiden Tilly brought with her. She preferred to do things for herself, but her Lady Tutor always told her that a proper Lady would accept a handmaiden. Narcissa accepted no help from Ser Myles, who only grunted and left to help the men divide the luggage between them. She was a small girl, only being nine and ten. She was good at pouring drinks, was good with her letters and numbers, and had a good sense of humor. She had ice blue eyes, and light blond, short-cut hair. Narcissa took a seat beside her lady, cusped her hands together and stared blankly ahead, awaiting her orders. :Within minutes, they were on the move. The carriage had a rocky start, but as it roared into it's route, it calmed. The waterfront - known simply as Callisto's Bay - was a few minutes ride away from Jewel Keep. Tilly seemed it would be best for Ricard to know and learn some information on the bay, considering he could impress many a people with his attitude towards learning. "Narcissa, you know the old Doncaster tales as best as I do. Why don't you tell Ricard the tale of Callisto Doncaster?" Tilly asked of her. :Narcissa beamed. "Of course, my lady. Callisto was the firstborn daughter and third and final child to Sour King Romulus and Timid Queen Estrella. Unlike her siblings, Princess Castillo did not inherit her parents solemn behaviour and attitude, so was quite liked in Woesien. She married a liege lord, Lord Arwen Laurel, but their marriage didn't last long. The sweet young princess only married the lordling to please her King father. In truth, she wanted to sail, so she did. In her short time, Princess Castillo commanded two carrier ships; the Botana and Old King Dragomir. She enjoyed the sweet adventures, and plundered many an isle. The smallfolk loved her for it. She died at sea, the poor Princess. Her father was so distraught that he renamed "Jewel Harbour" to "Castillo's Bay" in her honor." Ricard was close to tears by the end of the tale, Tilly hoped he wouldn't begin to blubber. The Lord Above only knows what his lord father will think, she thought to herself, sourly. But, instead, Ricard sniffed and patted them away. Tilly was glad that Narcissa spared the gruesome details of Princess Castillo's death. She did die at sea, yes, but her own lord husband paid off one of her crewmates to poison her wine. In those days, the Laurel Clan were known to be more traitorous towards House Doncaster. Of course, when the Siegel's came along, they changed their sweet ways and joined in the newer, modern ways, extinguishing the old, gruesome ways. There were still some members of the infamous Clan, however, that would have loved nothing more but to go back to the ways of living before King Maurice rid Fantasica of those horrible serpents. :Tilly took a look out of the carved carriage window, taking in the walkways. As the carriage made its way to Jewel Keep, the smallfolk moved out of the carriage's way. Some whispered to others, wondering who important Lady or Lord that the King and Queen were hosting. Little children in rags pointed and grinned up to Tilly, she simply nodded and smiled before moving her head back into the carriage. The motions of the carriage became slower, thus Tilly knew that they were close to the Keep. She smoothed down her skirts once more, and looked to her son. His light orange hair badly needed a comb, at least his clothes were somewhat presentable. She tried to smooth down bits of hair that were sticking up, but he kept making a fuss, so Tilly just left it the way it was. The carriage finally came to a stop, and she had to keep Ricard back, to stop him from causing a ruckus. :"It's noble for the Knights to help us out, Ricard. You will wait," she spoke quietly, assuring that no-one heard her. Ricard huffed and nodded his head, sullenly. Sure enough, Ser Myles opened the carriage doors. Tilly motioned to him to allow Narcissa Frost and her son to be the first to exit the carriage. Narcissa curtly accepted his hand, but made no attempt to look at him. Ricard, on the other hand, enjoyed being lifted from the carriage. Finally, it was her turn. She scooped up the ends of her skirt, and held Ser Myles' hand as he helped her from the carriage. The cool air was a warm welcome, and she was glad to be back on noble grounds. She took in her surroundings. They were in the Open Courtyard, which overlooked the Temple of The High Lord. Tilly herself was a worshipper, so she was looking forward to visiting the temple. Snake Rock did have a temple, but Keaton, her lord husband, tore it down after they took it from the Siegel's. She tried to get Aisha into her worships, but she had a better interest in the Arts and Acts of War, much like her father. Hopefully, she could sway Ricard into it. The Open Courtyard was also where jests and small tourneys were held. There was a balcony and stairwell, leading into the castle. The Guest Apartments had a good view of the Open Courtyard, so she and her men and son were most likely going to be placed in there. Altogether, she brought forty Knights with her, all loyal to Lord Keaton Winchester. She knew most by name, so had plenty of trust in them. Tilly was broken out of her thoughts by a loud laugh, that she knew too well. A thick, hoarse, throaty voice, that only belonged to one man: Lord Martyn Gorf. She knew him from her childhood days. He was the third born son to the now deceased Lord Callan Gorf, and Lady Belinda Gorf. His father had no love for him, so sent him to Moor Hill. Lord Pollard happily accepted him, taking him on as his squire. Lord Martyn was a year and a half younger than Tilly, and just over two years older than Vanna, her young sister. Both Vanna and Tilly disliked Martyn growing up, he enjoyed being in their company too much. Thankfully, Tilly left Moor Hill before getting to know him too much, and by the time she came back, he had already left. She knew that he was serving under King Maurice, but she didn't know he was that close to him. :She looked up to where the laugh came from. He was standing close to the balcony, speaking with Lord Helix. She needed to get closer to him, to assure that it was truly him. She reached for Ricard's hand, and began hurriedly walking towards the two Lords. By the time she was close to them, Lord Messer made his depart, speaking in hushed tones with his men. Tilly slowed down her legs and sucked in her breath. He looked exactly as he did, the day she left for Cava Haven. His dark brown hair, short-cut, the same giddy smile, and those elluminate green eyes. The same green eyes that looked into you, right inside of a person. She shivered slightly. She then steadied herself and stopped close to him. At first, there was silence. He was studying her, looking her up and down, his right eye squinting ever so slightly. He then beamed and threw his arms around her. "Tilly, you simply haven't changed! You glow beautifully, as always," he spoke quickly, but his arms and hands lingered longer than they should have. He eventually let go, and Tilly forced a courteous smile. :"Lord Martyn, I could same the same thing to you." He chortled and let out a sigh of relief. His eyes then fell onto Ricard. Tilly put her hands protectively atop both of his shoulders. He was looking up to the strange man who had hugged his own mother, ever so strangely. Or, that's what Tilly thought he was thinking, at least. Ricard smiled nervously up to the man, and Lord Martyn half laughed. :"Little Ricard, I assume? You have your mother's eyes, my boy. Use them kindly, much like your mother," Martyn spoke sweetly, yet his words were filled with venom. Ricard nodded and bit his lips, looking down at the ground. Tilly rolled her eyes, she wanted this to be moved on. She wanted to wash the stink of the smell out of her. And she wanted also to be rid of this disastrous conversation with Lord Gorf. She cleared her throat. "Lord Gorf, if you don't mind, we've had a long sea drive, and I would love nothing more than to have some rest. Will you be so kind to show us to our solars?" She put on her "Good, King Lady" voice on, although she didn't feel like a good and kind Lady. :Martyn nodded and bowed his head. "But, of course my lady. If you and yours would be so honourable to follow me." And with that, he was off. She followed Lord Martyn, with Ricard and her Knights and Narcissa Frost close behind her. Martyn walked elegantly, just the same way as he did when he was younger. As he entered the castle, he veered hard left and soon enough, the footsteps of all those walking in front and behind her, bounced off the walls, like an echoing sound. It had to do with the walls. If her history was correct, then when the Doncaster's built the castle, they used a metallic sort of material to line the insides of the walls. She was probably wrong. She had to remember to read up on Jewel Keep, to remind herself off the histories. Lord Martyn steered right, and began climbing up the brick and narrow stairs. Tilly, her son, Narcissa Frost and her forty men followed Lord Martyn Gorf. She counted the steps as they walked. Gorf stopped at step thirty six, and entered a small hallway, filled with five doors. He stopped at the third. He produced a key from his linen insides pocket, and opened the door with it. He motioned for Tilly and hers to enter the room first. Tilly turned to her men. :"Those carrying our luggage may enter, the rest of you wait without. Ser Myles, you are to come inside," she spoke roughly to her men when giving orders. She didn't want them to think she liked them. That was another thing her Lady Tutor taught her. Her men followed her orders, and Tilly entered the room with Ricard and Narcissa Frost, with Ser Myles close behind. She took in her surroundings. Tilly and Ricard's royal apartment had been beautifully decorated. It was newly built, the smell of pine and sweet-scented oil still high in the air. There was a Queen sized bed in the opening room, filled with multiple soft, velvet circular cushions. There was a long, ornate chastise at the foot of the bed. Ricard would most likely spend his time sitting there, curled up like a small cat. There was also a large, circular table, in the middle of the opening room. It had three bowls of fruit on it, filled to the brim with grapes, apples, plums, oranges, bits of watermelon, even lemons. There were chest ornate drawers against the walls. Tilly turned her gaze on the two doors at the far right. In between the two doors was a wood-paneled desk. Someone slipped their arm through hers, causing her to almost squeal. She recognised the smell, it was Lord Gorf. He always smelled like strawberries and peaches. "The two doors lead to a smaller room, for little Ricard, and the chamberpot room," he spoke softly into Tilly's ear, causing her to shiver. She sucked in her breath, escaped from his arm, and let out a small breath of relief. She turned back to face him, he had hardly moved. :"Have these chambers got a name, yet, my lord Gorf?" She asked, wondering if King Maurice went for an old Doncaster or Siegel name. There were still many more names of the former Royal Families of Fantasica to have rooms named for them. Lord Gorf nodded. ""Isolde's Dream" is the name, King Maurice thought it would be fitting. Quite a name, yes?" Martyn Gorf spoke slyly, like a Cunningham. :Tilly didn't know what to say of the matter, so she just nodded and faked a smile. Lord Gorf half laughed, and moved aside as Tilly's Knights brought her chests and luggage into the apartment. He let out a sigh and bowed to her. "If you excuse me, I will show your Knights to their own solars. The Watchers have plenty of rooms free. My lady, little lord." And with that, he was gone. Tilly allowed Ser Myles to go with his fellow Knights and Lord Gorf. She walked over to a wall, ignoring Ricard's small voice, and traced her pinky finger against the wall, ever so slightly. And so it begins, she fiercely thought to herself. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens chapters Category:Chapters Category:Kings and Queens Category:Tilly chapters